Time Lady
by Celra205
Summary: Après avoir effacé la mémoire de Donna, le Docteur voyage une fois de plus seul. Mystérieusement attiré à Bristol, il vient en aide à Malia, une fêtarde sans famille qui se révèle avoir deux coeurs. Entre temps, Jenny, à la recherche de son père, se retrouve en situation périlleuse.
1. Prologue

**Hello tout le monde ! Voici une fic Doctor Who qui se concentre sur le 10e Docteur et une OC de mon invention. Y apparaîtra également Jenny, la fille du Docteur, dont j'ai toujours regretté la séparation définitive avec son père (j'adore leur relation). L'histoire sera UA - car je n'ai pas l'intention de régénérer le Docteur, du moins pas tout de suite, je ne sais pas bien encore - et se situe quelques temps après le final de la saison 4. Par ailleurs, j'imagine mon OC sous les traits de Kaya Scodelario, notamment lorsqu'elle joue Effy Stonem dans Skins.**

**Voici donc le prologue, très court mais où il se passe cependant pas mal de choses. Attention, âmes sensibles s'abstenir, car le thème du viol y est abordé de manière crû.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Time Lady<em>**

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>Souffrance. Souffrance. <em>Souffrance<em>.

La sensation le gagna, d'abord par une impression de froid qui lui donna la chair de poule, avant qu'elle ne gagne son cerveau. Le Docteur comprit aisément que cette douleur ne lui appartenait pas – pourquoi aurait-il _mal_, en sécurité à bord de son TARDIS ? – mais venait _d'autre part_, puissante, désespérée.

Il y conduisit son vaisseau et se retrouva sur Terre, au coeur de Bristol 2014.

* * *

><p>_ Non, <em>non… !<em>

On s'esclaffa, et ses agresseurs redoublèrent de brutalité. L'un contre son dos, l'autre planté entre ses cuisses, puants d'alcool et de pisse, leurs bouches débordantes d'injures et de râles. Le troisième les rejoignit sur le lit et pressa sa queue contre ses lèvres fermement closes.

Et qu'elle avait _mal_. Nue, humiliée, maltraitée.

Malia sanglota de plus belle. Quand cela s'arrêterait-il ? La tueraient-ils ? La laisseraient-ils seulement partir ?

Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle dodelina de la tête, comme séparée de son propre corps. Qu'elle avait été _conne_… Droguée en pleine boîte de nuit, puis entraînée dans les coins glauques de la ville, c'était seulement maintenant qu'elle retrouvait un semblant de conscience. Mais, à vrai dire, elle préférait encore planer au shit que vivre l'esprit clair son viol.

Ce qui était le cas.

Et puis, une voix. _La_ voix.

_ Au nom du ciel, je peux savoir ce que vous foutez ? Relâchez-la !

Un homme, un _autre_. Malia ne réagit pas. Allait-il suivre l'exemple ? La _baiser_ de force ?

Les trois compères autour d'elle se mirent à ricaner comme des hyènes.

_ Pourquoi ? T'la veux pour toi, p'têtre ? susurra celui placé entre ses jambes.

_ Relâchez-la ou…

_ Ou qu…?

_Bam_.

Le son tira brutalement Malia de sa transe, qui dressa des yeux affolés vers son violeur. Elle poussa un hurlement de pure terreur. Sa face ensanglantée l'apeura d'autant plus, avant qu'il ne s'écroule de tout son long au pied du lit. Le type au long manteau brun derrière lui abaissa sa chaise, avant d'adresser à la jeune fille un regard désolé.

Ses yeux en revinrent aux deux autres, durs et impitoyables comme ceux d'un tueur. Après une hésitation, les violeurs s'empressèrent de quitter la pièce en traînant leur camarade assommé sur leurs épaules. Le silence se fit.

Malia n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, immobile, son visage noyé de larmes et son corps rouge de coups reçus. Les cœurs serrés face à une scène aussi pitoyable, le Docteur la recouvrit de son manteau avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Attendit une réaction de sa part, sans oser la toucher davantage.

Finalement, elle tourna son visage vers lui, ses yeux trop bleus plongés dans les siens. Il se reçut la totalité de son désespoir dans la figure et serra les mâchoires.

_ Comment tu t'appelles ? lui demanda-t-il doucement.

_ M-Malia Powengam…

Il lui sourit gentiment.

_ Bonjour Malia, moi c'est le Docteur.

Inévitablement, elle se remit à pleurer. La douceur et la fermeté avec laquelle cet homme s'exprimait la couvait étonnamment d'une impression de sécurité. Inspirant une goulée d'air, elle chuchota d'une petite voix :

_ Vous êtes là pour me soigner ?

_ Pas ici. Je vais t'emmener dans ma… "maison". Est-ce que tu es d'accord pour que je te porte ?

L'humaine ne put retenir une grimace, et une étincelle de folie brilla au fond de ses yeux.

_ Vous… vous promettez de ne _jamais_ me faire de mal ?

_ Sur ma vie, Malia Powengam.

* * *

><p>Le temps qu'il atteigne à la course le TARDIS, elle s'était assoupie dans ses bras. <em>Droguée, brutalisée, violée… pauvre gamine.<em> Il resserra sa prise sur elle, avec le désir de protéger cette pauvre petite chose. Quel âge avait-elle ? Il était certain qu'elle n'avait pas vingt ans !

Bristol était plongé dans la nuit, mais plus pour longtemps. Bientôt, la ville s'éveillerait et, par centaines, des gens traverseraient cette rue, sans se douter qu'y avait été violée sans pitié une fillette. Le Docteur écrasa un long soupir. Ainsi étaient la Terre et ses habitants.

Une fois au sein du vaisseau, il déposa délicatement Malia au sol. Bien qu'emmitoufflée dans son manteau, il ne percevait que trop bien son anatomie et cela le rendait mal à l'aise. Une fois n'est pas coutume, il n'avait aucune envie de parler.

C'était sordide, inhumain ce qu'on avait fait subir à cette enfant. _La noirceur de l'homme est-elle donc telle ?_ Il serra le poing.

Mais pourquoi ressentait-il les émotions de cette fille de façon aussi forte ? Ce n'était pas normal, pas… _humain_. Presque de la télépathie extraterrestre. En fait… depuis l'Âge d'Or des Seigneurs du Temps. Le doute le gagna.

Se saisissant de son stéthoscope, il approcha Malia, et écouta les battements de son cœur. _Boum. Boum. Boum._ Parfait. Déplaça son instrument. _Boum. Boum. Boum._

De stupeur, le Docteur en lâcha son appareil, avant de s'éloigner vivement de la jeune fille, comme si elle l'avait brûlé.

_ Ce… c'est impossible !

Hormis le Maître, aucun Seigneur du Temps n'avait survécu à l'attaque. En dehors d'eux, seule Jenny possédait deux cœurs, mais Jenny… son cas était expliqué. Quant à cette fille… _impossible, impossible !_

Et pourtant.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que vous avez aimé et, surtout, n'hésitez pas à commenter, c'est mon carburant.<strong>

**A plus !**

**Celra205**


	2. Awakening

**Hello tout le monde ! Pour être franche, je suis assez fière de moi - pour une fois que je n'ai mis que quelques jours à publier un chapitre... une première ! **

**Merci Theta and Koscheii pour ta review, elle m'a vraiment fait plaisir - contente que le prologue t'ait plu ! Voilà la suite attendue. **

**Bref, assez parlé, voici le premier chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Time Lady<strong>_

**Chapitre I - Awakening**

* * *

><p>Comme tirée d'un mauvais rêve, Malia s'éveilla en sursaut.<em> Ai-je seulement rêvé, kidnapping et viol inclus ? <em>Elle n'y crut pas une seconde. Ses souvenirs confus de la veille et la douleur vive de ses hanches le lui confirmèrent durement. Non, ça s'était bel et bien passé et rien ni personne ne saurait la sauver de ça. _Rien ni personne._

Qui comprendrait ?

On l'avait droguée, enlevée, puis baisée de force. Durant au moins deux heures sans fin, elle avait été sauvagement torturée, moquée et traitée de salope, de chienne, de pute, de chaudasse, et pire encore, prise en vidéo sous toutes les coutures. Elle avait hurlé, pleuré, supplié, promis de les tuer, et eux s'étaient contentés de rire. _De rire !_ Elle clôt les paupières et se promit de leur faire payer. Quoi qu'il en coûte.

_C'est quoi cet endroit ?_ Malia prit soudain conscience qu'elle était étendue dans un lit _qu'elle ne connaissait pas_. Elle sentit son sang se glacer et ses mains trembler. _Calme-toi, calme-toi…_ Mais elle ne se calmait pas. Tout était trop dur, trop rapide, et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. La jeune fille les refoula rageusement. _Je voudrais être morte. Ne plus jamais subir cette vie de merde._

En quelques coups d'œil saccadés, elle trouva la chambre où elle avait apparemment passé le reste de la nuit, petite mais jolie, toute de rouge et de jaune, semblant tout droit tirée de la vieille Chine. Le hic était qu'elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait. Ni qui était le propriétaire des lieux. Que voulait-il d'elle ? La violer ? Lui faire du mal ? Etaient-ce ses violeurs revenus la torturer ?

Tant bien que mal, l'adolescente se hissa au bord du lit. En plus de ses douleurs aux hanches, elle avait la tête qui tournait et les jambes terriblement flageolantes. Difficile de courir – de _fuir_ – dans ces conditions. Des doigts, elle chercha à démêler ses cheveux et y trouva du sang séché encore collé à son crâne. Constata également qu'on l'avait vêtue d'une chemise de nuit bleu-gris, semblable à l'une de ces hideuses blouses d'hôpital. Si c'était l'homme qui l'avait sauvée qui lui avait fourni ces vêtements, il était évident qu'il l'avait vue, mais cette pensée la laissa indifférente. Trop de mecs avaient violé son intimité dans les dernières heures pour qu'elle s'en soucie encore.

Ses doigts se saisirent de sa lampe de chevet et un sourire sans joie fendit le visage de Malia. Elle avait trouvé son arme.

La porte s'ouvrit sous sa paume, et tant de facilité l'étonna. _Je ne suis pas enfermée ? _Une salle immense semblant tout droit sortie d'un film de science fiction l'accueillit, et devant tant de technologie futuriste, elle ouvrit de grands yeux et resserra sa prise sur sa « massue ». _C'est pas possible, ça existe, des endroits comme ça ? _Elle ignorait s'il fallait en rire ou en pleurer.

Un peu plus loin, un homme lui tournait le dos, maigre et jeune, ses cheveux ébouriffés et habillé d'un costume vieux jeu. Penché sur un tableau de commande complexe, il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence.

_Il faut que je tente ma chance._

Dressant sa lampe au-dessus de son épaule, elle s'avança sur la pointe des pieds. Ce type avait beau avoir été gentil avec elle, Malia ne pouvait oublier la violence avec laquelle il avait fracassé à coups de chaise le crâne de son violeur et le regard d'assassin qu'il avait lancé aux autres, ne pouvait oublier qu'elle avait aussi peur de lui que, étrangement, elle lui faisait confiance.

_Je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur. Plus maintenant._

_ Malia. Reposez cette lampe s'il vous plaît.

La jeune fille avala difficilement sa salive. Avant de s'exécuter à contrecoeur. _Il ne s'est même pas retourné. Comment a-t-il pu… ?_

_ Qui êtes-vous ?

Malgré elle, sa voix était chargée d'agressivité.

L'homme se retourna vers elle, et le souvenir de sa voix douce et de ses bras qui l'avaient bercée lui revinrent en mémoire. Avec un soupir, il ôta ses lunettes et les rangea à l'intérieur de sa veste. Devant un regard aussi perçant, Malia recula d'un pas.

_ Le Docteur ! Enchanté, Malia Powengam ! se présenta-t-il avec un sourire.

_ Docteur ? Enfin, docteur qui ?

_ Le Docteur, juste le Docteur.

Les sourcils de l'adolescente se froncèrent. L'inquiétude revint la tenailler.

_ Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ? Vous voulez quelque chose de moi, c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? _Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?!_

S'approchant précipitamment à reculons de la porte de sortie, Malia perdait peu à peu le contrôle sur ses craintes et entendait sa voix grimper dans l'aigu. _calme-toi calme-toi calme-toi calme-toi_

_ Calmez-vous. Malia, je vous en prie, restez _calme_. Je suis un Docteur, _le_ Docteur. Juste ça. Et si je vous suis venu en aide, c'est parce que je ne suis pas le genre de personne à fermer les yeux sur ce genre de choses. J'ai fait des recherches toute la nuit afin de retrouver votre famille, mais… il semble que vous n'en ayez... plus.

A bout de souffle, la jeune fille se laissa glisser contre un mur. Elle lui adressa un regard noir.

_ Je déteste ça… mais… merci, je suppose.

Le Docteur vint s'accroupir à une distance correcte d'elle. L'adolescente avait l'agréable impression qu'il ne chercherait jamais à la toucher contre gré. Son regard est honnête.

_ Quel est cet endroit ?

Se grattant derrière l'oreille, le Docteur eut un rire nerveux.

_ Vous n'allez pas me croire.

_ Je. Veux. _Savoir_.

_ Vos désirs sont des ordres… Croyez-vous aux extraterrestres ?

Les yeux de l'humaine s'arrondirent de stupeur, et elle le dévisagea de la tête aux pieds, longuement.

_ C'est une blague, vous n'êtes quand même pas un Martien ! s'emporta-t-elle soudainement, toute peur envolée sous le coup de l'énervement. Je sais que ces derniers temps, pas mal de choses étranges nous sont tombées dessus mais là… ça va trop loin.

Nouveau soupir de la part du Docteur. Il s'attendait évidemment à ce genre de réaction – _traumatisée comme elle est, ça doit lui être quasi-impossible de digérer qu'elle parle avec un alien_ –, cependant, malgré lui, tout au fond de lui, le quelque chose qui espérait que cette fille lui explique le pourquoi du comment s'en retrouvait déçu.

Toutefois, il était évident que Malia Powengam était originaire de Gallifrey. Avoir deux cœurs était caractéristique aux Seigneurs du Temps et à eux seuls. _Après, va savoir comment elle a survécu à l'explosion…_ Et ce ne se pouvait être en aucun cas venu de la semence du Maître, la fille trop âgée pour être sa fille humaine, et Lucy Saxon ayant été forcée à avorter dans les heures suivant son arrestation.

_ Le vaisseau spatial en 2005 ? tenta-t-il.

_ …

_ Vous avez deux cœurs, également. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer cela ?

Il la vit se mordre la lèvre.

_ Ça a toujours été ainsi, et j'ignore pourquoi. Quand j'étais petite, on a cru que j'allais en mourir – on m'a placé sous surveillance pendant plusieurs années, comme si j'étais en phase terminale, et les gens ne voulaient pas m'adopter alors que j'avais toutes mes chances de plaire. Mais, au fil du temps, c'est devenu une caractéristique chez moi. Je m'y suis fait.

_Je dois lui dire._ Il brûlait de lui révéler que ses cœurs étaient loin d'être une anomalie, qu'elle n'était pas humaine ainsi que seuls eux parmi leur race perduraient encore.

Il contenta de s'éloigner, pour reprendre les commandes de son vaisseau. _Lâche, je suis un lâche. _

_ Je suis certes un extraterrestre, mais j'aide les humains de mon mieux. Le TARDIS – ce vaisseau – me permet de voyager comme je le désire à travers le temps et l'espace. Croyez-moi, si je vous ai sauvée, ce n'est en aucun cas pour vous faire du mal. Je veux juste que vous retrouviez un cours de vie normal.

Son ton déterminé tira un sourire amer à Malia. Elle enfonça son menton dans ses genoux.

_ Une vie normale ? Pas pour moi.

Depuis la 4e, elle avait cessé d'être quelqu'un de « sage ». Des filles de sa classe, Lana, Carole et Mindy, s'étaient sauvagement moquées de sa timidité maladive et son attitude d'élève modèle, jusqu'à la forcer à ingurgiter l'eau des chiottes et répandre la rumeur qu'elle était amoureuse d'un des garçons les plus pervers de l'école, Sebastian, qui l'avait lui-même humiliée sans pitié. Rentrée de l'école le vendredi soir, Malia avait pleuré dans les bras de sa mère d'adoption.

Et au cours du weekend, elle se souvenait avoir pris la résolution de ne plus jamais être faible, de ne plus jamais se laisser marcher sur les bras et se venger de la façon dont on l'avait traitée.

Lundi matin, elle avait enfilé le masque de la fille froide et charismatique, s'était maquillée et vêtue comme jamais, et plus jamais elle n'avait bégayé, plus jamais elle n'avait baissé les yeux. _Plus jamais._ Les filles avaient commencé à la côtoyer, les garçons à la désirer, et dès la fin de l'année, elle pouvait être considérée comme reine du collège. Bien sûr, elle s'était vengée – elle avait poussé Sebastian à l'exclusion définitive, tandis que, _à cause ou grâce ?_, son influence soudaine, Mindy et Lana avaient été rabaissées au rang de boucs émissaires, et que Carole tentait même de se trancher les veines.

En 3e, Malia s'était transformée en fêtarde digne de ce nom. Elle avait tout fait, tout essayé, glandé, dansé toute la nuit, dealé, fait le mur, baisé au sein de l'infirmerie de l'école, goûté à alcool, cigarettes et drogue. Elle avait été heureuse, avec cette impression de _vivre_.

Puis ses parents étaient morts. Et là, tout s'était brisé.

_Dernier coup de théâtre : on m'a traité comme une chienne. On m'a… on m'a… violée !_

Malia Powengam eut envie d'en finir. De la manière la plus douce possible.

_ Je vais me laver. Il y a une salle de bain ici, non ?

* * *

><p>Jenny gémit doucement.<p>

Allongée sur le ventre, elle émit un long bâillement, avant de prendre conscience avec effroi qu'à quelques pas d'elle brûlait un véritable incendie. _Mon vaisseau !_ comprit-elle, et l'horreur la frappa comme un coup de poignard, _mon vaisseau part en fumée !_ Elle bondit sur ses pieds, sans toutefois se ruer vers le brasier – tout effort d'éteindre ces flammes serait inutile, elle le savait, son unique moyen de transport déjà définitivement inutilisable.

Des larmes de désespoir lui montèrent aux yeux. Tout espoir d'un jour retrouver son père s'évanouissait comme de la neige au soleil. Et maintenant, Jenny se retrouvait coincée sur une planète qu'elle ne connaissait, sans doute pour le restant de ses jours si elle ne trouvait pas rapidement un moyen de repartir.

A vrai dire, elle ne se souvenait pas du crash. Son dernier souvenir remontait il y a quelques minutes, alors qu'elle contactait Cline – à l'autre bout de l'univers – et lui affirmait que tout allait merveilleusement bien. Elle avait dû, sans l'ombre d'un doute, se régénérer – pour la quatrième fois de son existence –, cela expliquait pourquoi elle roupillait tranquillement jusque-là.

_Quel est cet endroit ? _

Du sable à perte d'horizon. Pas un signe de vie.

Et surtout, les trois étranges machines en métal qui l'encerclaient lentement et sûrement. Avant de s'illuminer de bleu fluorescent et lâcher d'une même voix, agressive, grésillante :

_ EX-TER-MI-NER ! EX-TER-MI-NER !

_Daleks. _

Les pires ennemis de son père. Et sa plus grande crainte, également.

Jenny sentit sa gorge se nouer. Elle se contenta de fermer les yeux.

* * *

><p><strong>En espérant que vous avez aimé. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ou à poser des questions - si ça ne spoile pas, j'y répondrais volontiers !<strong>

**Bref, à plus !**

**Celra205**


End file.
